This invention pertains to writing or marking tools. More particularly, this invention pertains to an instrument with combined writing and stapling functionality.
In the world of trade shows, buyers typically walk around a convention floor with a pen in one hand and a pad in another and then are always fumbling around with a miniature stapler. The stapler is used to affix suppliers' business cards to the buyer's notes. Either the stapler or the pen is frequently left behind. This creates a significant inconvenience for buyers.